iDare You
by mutemath
Summary: ONESHOT seddie: Freddie bet Sam she couldn't pluck up the courage to perform at the Ridgeway Performance Evening. Sam has never bet down before, why would she now? This was inspired by Jennette McCurdy's new song, listen to it :D


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly!**

**EVERYONE! Listen to Jennette McCurdy's song: SO CLOSE. It's actually amazing. She is such an amazing singer and I seriously can't wait for her album!  
I don't usually like when an actress tries to be a singer, but dude, she is awesome.  
Download it at iTunes Store :) You have to pay a small amount of money, but come on, it's Jennette!**

**Because this song includes the song, you _really _need to be listening it at a certain point. ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**iDare You...**

"So Sam. Did you do what I dared you?"

I rolled my eyes. Another dare? What this time? And what dare could they possibly be doing _here_? We were currently sitting at our schools performance show. It was boring I admit at, as each performance had consisted of trumpets, triangles or flutes. Oh and that beat boxing kid. Who enjoys that? I sure don't. But still, I had some respect for them. What dare were they going to do to kill those poor peoples egos? Who knows... I just don't get those two.

"Yes, Fredweird, I did."

"So when are you up?"

"Next."

Oh god. She was performing?

Sam stared at Freddie. Freddie waited for Sam to do something she had never done; refuse a bet.

All he got was a smirk.

"You aren't backing down?"

"No way. I'll see you from the stage."

Freddie stared at Sam as she got up from her seat and walked up the aisle. Some people watched her as she headed for the stage, knowing to expect the unexpected from Sam. Others didn't notice as they were talking to people, or simple sleeping.

"She's actually going to do it?"

"Freddie. Sam hasn't given into a bet since you two began this. Why would this be the one?"

"But... Sam! Perform?"

I shrugged. "You once bet for her say in front of the school that she liked you. This is nothing. And by the way, why _did _you bet for her to say that?"

A small blush crept on his cheeks but she shook it off. "I didn't think she would do it!"

I nodded my head, smirking. "Right." He was so in denial.

We both directed our eyes back to Sam. She had been stopped by Miss Briggs and was being interrogated on where she was going and why exactly she was going there.

Being close to the front, we could faintly hear the conversation.

"Samantha, where are you going?"

"It's a performance night, right? I'm going to perform."

"You? Perform?"

"Yes. So please, let me go on the stage."

"Did you sign up?"

"Yes."

"Oh... well... uhm..."

With that, Sam walked past her and headed for the stage. She was still smirking.

"Do you know what she's doing?"

"I have not idea... I didn't think she would actually do it! But I bet her to do something seriously, as in, not to go up and get into trouble, but actually _set up _a performance..."

I nodded and looked back to Sam making her way up the stage. I just couldn't think of what Sam would do...

"_Hey that's Sam on stage!"_

"_I wonder what she's doing!"_

"_Whatever she is doing, it's going to be amazing! It's Sam we're talking about!"_

Loads of people were pointing at the stage and watching, waiting for Sam to do whatever she was going to do.

"Hello people of Ridgeway! I am Sam!"

There was shouting as people clapped and cheered Sam as she spoke into the microphone. She covered it over with her hand while she turned around to someone who had ran from the side of the stage to talk to her.

Sam nodded her head as the boy talked to her and she smirked and gave a thumbs up to him. He returned the smirk and the gesture.

With that, the boy went off the stage and Sam stayed.

People waited intently for her to begin her performance. There were people whispering and discussing what they thought it could be.

Freddie was staring at her, mouth slightly open as he too waited for her to show what she was doing.

She brought the microphone back up to her mouth and spoke into it. "So, I'm here because I was bet by Freddie Benson. He bet that I couldn't pluck up the courage to come up here and actually perform a real thing. Well here I am!"

There were cheers and laughs as she spoke. People seemed excited for Sam to be up there.

It was true, Sam had become... well, _popular_. No, she hadn't gone to the dark side of pink skirts and chihuahuas, but more, she didn't punch anyone who came along. Only Freddie and Gibby.

"Now, let the beating of Freddie Benson begin!"

The lights suddenly went off. No one could see the stage, they could barely see the the person beside them. There were gasps and people asking what was going on.

"What is Sam doing..."

Suddenly there were was a noise and flashes of lights began as a the stage curtain fell, revealing a band.

**(A/N: This is where you should really be listening to the song mentioned up there :D)**

Violins began first, followed by a guitar. This began for a while as people watched in amazement. That's when there was a voice...

"_You just keep tuggin, pushin, pullin, on my little heartstrings  
got me all tied up in knots, anytime I see your face _

_oh it brings out, it brings out the girl in me..." _

It was Sam. And she was amazing. She was singing to the band, she was singing in the microphone, she was _singing_.

"Sam can..."

"Sing..." Freddie finished my sentence. I turned to see his face. There was a smile, and a look of admiration in his eyes. There was something else.

"_I can't help myself, now my secrets out  
I can't help but smile, everytime I see your face..."_

I just couldn't put my finger on what it was... and why Sam was causing a gleam in his eye I had _never _seen before.

"_I think you might be close to perfect, girls you know what I mean  
he's got a face straight out, of a magazine..."_

I looked back to Sam and watched as she grinned as she sang . She spotted the two of us over the crowd that had formed and waved the band continued to play on their own. I waved back and grinned. She then looked to Freddie and kept the gaze a lot longer than she usually would. I mean, she didn't do this all the time so I don't know what her usual gazing from the stage as you sing away looking at Freddie lasts for, but this wasn't usual.

"_Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break_

_how'd you get to be so close, when you're so far away..."_

That's when it clicked.

The music came to a stop and Sam stood on stage grinning, bowing as people applauded, cheered, congratulated her.

She turned and thanked the band and ran through the crowd to us. People got in her way as she patted her on the back, told her how she was amazing, asked her to do other performances, even asking her out on dates. But she managed her way through, with many thankyous and 'not right now'.

She finally go to us and was grinning. "So Freddie, it seems you lost the bet."

He nodded, but was smiling. "It was worth it." Then his face grew red as he realised what he had said.

Sam shook her head slightly in embarrassment, as did Freddie.

Sam took a mouthful of water from a bottle she had brought down with her from the stage.

"You two are so in love."

The mouthful of water founds its way onto Freddie's face.

**Remember! Buy Jennette's song! No illegal downloading kids ;) (who's kidding, i download illegally, but come on! Just this once?)**


End file.
